


The Last Straw

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Children, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: May stood at the door to her parent’s room, wondering if she really should go in.





	The Last Straw

May stood at the door to her parent’s room, wondering if she really should go in. For a moment, the temptation to try and overcome the nightmare herself overwhelmed her and she turned to run back to her room. But then the monster’s white claws raked across her mind again and she shuddered, turning and pushing open the door.

“Mom? Dad? I’m scared. I had a really scary dream.” She said, poking her head through the door before stepping inside.

Almost instantly, Ellen got up out of bed to comfort her child, while Alec just stayed where he was.

“It’s just a dream, go back to bed.” He groaned, rolling over to face them as Ellen pulled May into a tight hug.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course yo-” Ellen began, only to have Alec cut her off.

“No. If you want to be successful in life, you need to face your fears. Go back to bed. Now.” He ordered, rubbing his eyes.

“But-”

“Goodnight, May.” Alec insisted, rolling back over.

Ellen glared at her husband as May slumped and turned to exit the room.

“Night, Mom.” She murmured, before walking out. Maybe Scott would keep her company.


End file.
